


Koślawa czterdziestka dwójka

by Andzia267



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Fluff, Dean zaczyna akceptować swoją seksualność, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Jack jest ich dzieckiem, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, plot what plot fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Spojrzał najpierw na twarze tej trójki, a potem jeszcze raz na tort. Był niefortunnie przechylony w lewo, a czekoladowa polewa ściekała na talerz jak ze zjeżdżalni, ale był jego.W końcu uśmiechnął się. Chciał płakać jak w jednym ze swoich sekretnie uwielbianych wątpliwej jakości filmów dla kobiet w średnim wieku.Zdmuchnął przechyloną świeczkę i życzył sobie, aby to błogie, zwykłe życie trwało. Na ile zwykłym było wychowywanie z aniołem antychrysta.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Koślawa czterdziestka dwójka

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego Dean 
> 
> Jestem na samym początku n6 sezonu, znam Jacka tylko z tumblra, za wszytsie niezgodności przepraszam

Odkąd Dean usłyszał, że jest czymś więcej niż instrumentem tatusia, minęły ponad trzy miesiące. Odkąd uratował Casa niewiele mniej. Wyciągnął go, nakrzyczał. Przytulił, pocałował. Jak mógł powiedzieć mu coś takiego i umrzeć? jak mógł myśleć, że Dean nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? Może nazywanie go bratem i przyjacielem, zaprzeczanie swojej seksualności nie pomagało, ale Cas powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Widzieć więcej. Przedrzeć się przez zasłony.

Dobrze pamiętał wszystkie te dni. Przyzwyczajanie się do bycia kochanym i kochania. Do intymności, która nie koniecznie kończyła się seksem. Do samego seksu, o którym w tej formie marzył od dawna, ale nie potrafił się przyznać poza snami, kiedy jego mózg niekontrowany przez niego, przetwarzał surowe informacje. Przyzwyczaił się do fizycznych aspektów szybciej niż myślał, jedyne co było go w stanie oderwać od Casa, żywego Casa, który był przy nim, był bezpieczny, byli razem bezpieczni, był Sam, Jack, czy Eileen. Kochali ich, chcieli dla nich najlepiej, Dean to wiedział, ale nie mógł się pozbyć instynktu, który kazał mu to ukrywać.

Nie pamiętał który dzień to konkretnie był, ale nie zaczął się najlepiej, gdy obudził się, a Casa nie było przy nim. Nie ślinił mu ramienia, nie chrapał, nie robił tych wszystkich ludzkich rzeczy, w które ani Dean, ani Cas nie uwierzyliby, że byłby do nich zdolny gdy się poznali.

Przetarł oczy i niechlujnie wygramolił się z łóżka. Rzucił kołdrę i nie dbając o ubranie się, zszedł do kuchni po kawę. Nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć tęsknie w stronę najbliższego kubka, nic nie mówiąc o kawie, gdy Cas z nerwowym uśmiechem wyprowadził go i usadowił w Jaskini Deana przed telewizorem. Pocałował go w skroń i wymruczał coś o kawie. Dean próbował podejrzeć kuchnie. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że Cas nie potrafi odmówić Jackowi, pewnie dawał mu do jedzenia jakieś świństwo. Dean oczywiście na pewno obżera się gorszym, ale to co innego. Wychylał się nieporadnie, starając się dostrzec więcej. Jedynym, co zobaczył, były oczy Casa, z którymi złapał kontakt i marszcące się nad nimi brwi.

– Wyciągnąłem cię z piekła i mogę cię wrzucić z powrotem. – zagroził i podbiegł do niego.

Wepchnął go z powrotem do pokoju.

– Kurczę, Cas, myślałem, że to już za tobą.

Przewrócił na niego oczami i przykrył kocykiem.

– Zaraz przyniosę ci kawę, nie wierć się.

Dean nie chciał mieć szlabanu na całuski w czółko, więc grzecznie siedział i czekał na kawę. Cas ją przyniósł i wyszedł niezwykle szybko. Nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące podejrzanej aktywności w kuchni.

Jednym uchem nasłuchiwał szeptów Casa i Jacka, a drugim oglądał telewizję. Może był chronicznie przemęczony, może był już stary, albo zwyczajnie oba na raz, ale przysnął na fotelu z piwem w dłoni, głową do tyłu i otwartą buzią.

Gdy obudziło go wrażenie, że był obserwowany, butelka stoczyła się na ziemię, nie pobiła się, ale resztka piwa wylała się na fotel i podłogę pod nim. Podskoczył i rozejrzał się przerażony. Cas, Jack i Sam stali nad nim z wielkimi uśmiechami, na ławie przed nim leżał koślawy tort z jeszcze bardziej koślawą czterdziestką dwójką. Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po paru chwilach zaświtało mu, że miał dzisiaj urodziny.

_Oh._

Wszyscy trzej zaczęli fałszować „sto lat” i wyczekiwać jakichś większych emocji od szczerze zdziwionego Deana.

Spojrzał najpierw na twarze tej trójki, a potem jeszcze raz na tort. Był niefortunnie przechylony w lewo, a czekoladowa polewa ściekała na talerz jak ze zjeżdżalni, ale był jego.

W końcu uśmiechnął się. Chciał płakać jak w jednym ze swoich sekretnie uwielbianych wątpliwej jakości filmów dla kobiet w średnim wieku.

Zdmuchnął przechyloną świeczkę i życzył sobie, aby to błogie, zwykłe życie trwało. Na ile zwykłym było wychowywanie z aniołem antychrysta.

Sam zdjął z tortu świeczkę i zaczął go kroić. Cas i Jack rzucili się Deanowi na szyję, a życzenia całej trójki zlały się w pozytywnie brzmiący jazgot.

\----

Gdy zrobiło się późno, a Jack zaczął ziewać, pogonili go do spania. Oczywiście jak każdy trzylatek przysięgał, że nie był zmęczony.

– Obejrzymy Riverdale? – zapytał Casa i zrobił najsłodszy grymas jaki zdołał.

Cas już chciał się zgodzić, gdy Dean założył ręce i zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś na to za młody. Obejrzymy Scooby Doo, jak dzieci za moich czasów. – zarządził.

Cas przewrócił oczami, dobrze wiedząc jak bardzo Deana ekscytowała ta bajka i Daphne, którą zresztą mieli okazję poznać osobiście.

Jack był średnio zadowolony półwieczną animacją, ale Dean był w niebo wzięty. To przede wszystkim były jego urodziny. Cas nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na gadającego psa i resztę dzieciaków, z którymi pomimo początkowej niechęci się zaprzyjaźnił, na rzecz wgapiania się w uśmiechniętego jak dziecko mężczyzny, który był na tyle dojrzały, że uśmiech widocznie marszczył skórę wokół jego oczu i ust. Zauważył też jego reakcję na pojawianie się na ekranie nie tylko Daphne, ale też Freda. Dean zarzekał się, że go nienawidził, ale zawstydzał się w ten sam sposób na dwie postacie. Cas nie mógł pozbyć się zazdrości. Powinien się przyzwyczaić, przez ostatnie dwanaście lat obserwował Deana z przeróżnymi kobietami, nawet z Crowleyem. Wtedy oczywiście był przekonany, że Dean był mu zakazany. Teraz gdy go doświadczył, stał się niezdrowo zaborczy.

Odcinek się skończył, a Dean poszedł się myć.

Cas wykorzystał to, aby nachylić się nad Jackiem i konspiracyjnie zaproponować jeden odcinek Riverdale.

Ziewający już od jakiegoś czasu, bardzo szybko zasnął.

Cas wyłączył serial i przykrył Jacka. Spojrzał na śpiącego z maślanym uśmiechem i zgasił światło.

Znalazł Deana w kuchni. Pił whiskey, miał na sobie podkoszulek i bokserki.

– Nie zimno ci? – zapytał Cas i szybko zdjął swój płaszcz.

Nakrył nim Deana i pocałował we włosy.

– Dzięki Cas. – powiedział, trochę się czerwieniąc.

Radio grało cicho w tle, a Cas wpadł na pomysł. Poszedł po kasetę, którą dostał od Deana i włożył do antycznego radia. Pogłośnił, a Led Zeppelin wypełniło pokój. Dean wstał i pokłonił się przed nim, wystawiając dłoń. Paliły go policzki, ale śnił o tym wcześniej. To pragnienie tańca, zwykłego, głupiego tańca przezwyciężało wstyd. Cas chwycił jego dłoń i dał się poprowadzić. Był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział, co robić. Potykał się, a Dean śmiał się z każdego złego kroku, co nie pomagało. Zabawa skończyła się, gdy doszło do nich, że do kuchni wszedł Sam. Przerwali i nie oddychając obserwowali jak nalewa sobie wodę i nie patrząc nawet na nich pije ją i wychodzi z kuchni.

Gdy zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, Dean schował głowę, a z nią rosnący rumieniec w ramionach Casa.

– Sam wie. – wymruczał zza ramienia, tak, jakby fakt, że wiedział niszczył mu życie.

Odsunął się tak, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Casa i znaleźć pocieszenie, sposób na przezwyciężenie strachu.

– Nie ważne. – odpowiedział i dodał cudzysłów palcami.

Dean zaśmiał się. To wystarczyło. Pomimo złej gestykulacji liczyły się intencje. Sam nawet nie spojrzał w ich stronę. To naprawdę było nie ważne. Po tym jak stracił Casa powinien to wiedzieć.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego. – powiedział do siebie i z głupawym uśmieszkiem pocałował mężczyznę swojego życia w usta.

**Author's Note:**

> Planuję napisać coś o jego 17stych urodzinach, kiedy i czy to wstawię nie wiem, ale parę pomysłów mam, zobaczymy


End file.
